A new beginning
by VioKun
Summary: Warning! Contains Skyward Sword spoilers! The hero is reborn in a time where Demise is king. His caregiver was most unexpected. The question remains; will or will not the hero succeed this time?
1. A new beginning Prologue

"You disgust me," that's all he had to say. It's all I could handle. It stung. I nodded once, not knowing how to reply to such an insult. "You lost to a human… No, a human _child."_

His long arms extended over the throne's arm rests which was custom made for Hylia, not some walking beast. I winced at my own thought. If he had heard me there was no doubt I'd be picking myself up from the ground. He had an immature way of expressing his anger.

Why in the hell did I revive him? Oh, that's right. I didn't want to be some useless weapon. Even though I had all the freedom I wanted. Nope. I'd rather be an abused piece of scrap metal than a useless freeman. I see the logic. _Not._

I miss being about to wander around and discover things. Of course I had explored the underworld in every which way, studying in little bits to teach myself, but I never _actually_ got to explore the land above. Demise lived in the underworld with me. Eventually he decided he would take over the above. So why not explore then? Because, _of course,_ a trusty sword never leaves his master's side.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice cut through my thoughts and I instantly glanced up at him, biting back a retort that it was none of his business. "Well?" he snapped.

"Me," I answered, a bit of annoyance leaking into my tone. "How things were when you weren't here," my eyes widened slightly and I bit my tongue. Goddess damn me! A little fib wouldn't hurt anyone!

"Any why is that?" Okay, good. He's too lazy to get up and is just throwing insults from his throne. My shoulders relax a little. I will word this one better.

"Because, I was certainly nothing without you, Master," I can't help that smug look that tugs at my lip. What an idiot. Like putty in my hands. A few sweet words and his nerves were calmed. Not as big and tough as he looked. Still a total douche, though.

He looked irritated but still too lazy to haul his ass off that goddess-forbidding throne. My mind wandered adrift again.

The sky child had died in front of me; there was no doubt about that. My body was outlined in electricity and it went through his stomach. He had spasms of pain for several minutes before his eyes faded from turquoise to white. I could see that his sword now grasped loosely within his hand was dimming, too. Ha! Two in one shot. The sky reflected water was slowly tainted with red and the pitiful human passed away. Ha, not so heroic now, are we?

Yet, I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt. I wanted the Sky Child to live. What was his name again? Ah, yes… It was Link. Such an odd name, but I guess I have no room to complain. How many people do you know named Ghirahim? Exactly.

"Get out!" I jumped slightly, staring up at Demise before nodding once. Had he been speaking to me before? I didn't catch it. I rose from my kneeling positioned and stretched. The motion didn't do much but I had seen Link do it so much it had easily become habit.

I bowed slightly, "I'll be at my quarters if you need me, Sir." I glared at him from the corner of my eye. _I _should be the sir, not him. He's a big oaf that hasn't been doing anything but sitting there all day. At least I still had the moblins. The fear in their eyes was addicting. I could just kill them off slowly… One by one just to see that look. Ah, sweet stress relief.

I slowly returned to the present no longer within the King's chamber but coming towards the exit. There were three buildings. There was his building, the one that Goddess Hylia used to rest her head in. My building which was where the knights used to reside in. Then finally there was the prisoners' building. Which, of course we kept all low life creatures in. Deku babas, Moblins, Keese… The list could go on.

I whipped opened the door and instantly regretted my usual choice of thin clothing. The weather out here was _freezing!_ The diamond holes didn't make anything any better. I had prepared to step forward, but ended up stopping. What the _hell_ was that noise? I glanced to my left; then to my right. What _was _that? Everyone was already retired to their quarters. Ah well. I shrugged and proceeded forward, and found my face unhappily greeting the grassy floor.

"Ugh…" I clutched at the ground a second before quickly rising to my feet and looking back at what I had tripped over. A cradle? I thought it was simply a meal of some sort from Demise and began walking away. Until that 'meal' started to cry. I felt my skin crawl. Oh goddesses no… I grabbed the cradle, frowning at the blanket that hid this secretive prize, and blinked. It was moving! It took every muscle in my body to not drop it right then and there.

I decided to lie to myself. Maybe it's just a pet. Ha, right. What pet _cries? _Who would give Demise a pet? No, better yet _where_ would you even get a pet? Oh right, this crying creature. I shivered and sighed. How lucky this thing was to have been trapped under such a snug blanket. I couldn't even pry it off with my one free hand. No point in leaving it here, I'd just have to come back and get it when Demise started to complain of the noise.

So off I went, heading into my much warmer structure. I walked over to the bed and set the cradle down. Finally it was time to see what this crying bundle was. My hand was shaking. Why was I dreading this so much? I grabbed the cloth and loosened each end, disposing of the material messily on the floor.

A faint gasp left my mouth. It was _a baby_. It wasn't just a baby. It was an infant. Its mouth opened wide in a loud scream as it flexed its fingers still adjusting to its body. Even through its fainted purple lips and faint red cheeks I could see the resemblance. The shaggy blond hair, messily hanging in front of those… turquoise eyes… Link.

…I was the hero's new caregiver.


	2. According to plan

I smiled faintly at the infant, wiggling a finger in front of his face. I love those who can't talk back! The smile faded quickly as realization hit me. I had no idea how to raise a child. I didn't know how to keep the boy hidden away. My brows knitted, it was such an odd and sudden thought.

Who was he hiding the child from? Demise? I shouldn't care if Demise beheaded him or not… But it wasn't the same now, he was just a baby. Not some annoying teen that keeps putting his nose in the wrong place! It was okay before; the teen knew what he was getting into. Yet now… he didn't even know left from right.

He's quite cute like this… I tickle at his side. He gives me this odd stare, having no reaction. I feel slightly awkward and drop my hand. I guess he's just too young. Or maybe it's because he looks so darn tired. He grabbed my finger with all his might and pulled it towards his mouth. Slowly he began to gum my finger; putting himself to sleep within minutes.

A few moments went by before I slipped my finger from his grasp. There was no way he was going to be sleeping in my quarters. I don't need him screaming in the middle of the night. Or wetting himself. Maybe the temple would do nicely. Y'know, if he were a lowlife monster. Although I'm sure he'd strive anywhere there were people…

Yet, the majority of Skyloftians had been wiped out. Zelda was of course the first to die. Then the rest were imprisoned. That was weeks ago, though; at least three. Even if he were to survive he wouldn't be able to repopulate. What was the point in protecting and housing the child? So he could kill my master and die alone?

I supposed it was still worth a shot to check it out. I squirmed off the bed and locked the door. Moblins were awfully nosy. With a snap of my fingers I was back within Demise's castle. The remains of ripped off wallpaper were seen. It was messily painted over to Demise's liking. Shockingly it contained mostly fire. Alright, maybe not too shocking. Pillars were knocked down and the dust still hung in the air. How the hell did he _breathe _in here?

I shook my head at his tackiness and pressed closer to the walls. I had walked the halls plenty of times to know where the dungeon was. Finally the enormous steel door engraved with the three goddess came into sight; the only thing that hadn't been touched by Demise. I placed both my hands on the doors; the chill from them running up my arms. Still I pushed on them unsure of when they'd budge. With a heave and creek they opened filling the room with the first light it had seen in days.

I shut the door behind me and the first thing that hit me was that _goddess awful smell!_ I bent over myself covering my mouth to keep from retching right there. hsomething shift in the back. It was moving slow; cautiously.

I stepped forward feeling the corpses creak under me. Their blood was oozing out into the room casting that awful scent of rotted flesh.

"Who are you?" I jumped; the voice had caught me off guard. I was too busy glaring at my newly ruined clothes. I glanced from side to side but couldn't make out a thing. "Did they throw you in here, too? I didn't hear any yelling…" The voice was small and strained. Without seeing the speaker's face you could hear they were sick. And female.

"Shh, Kukiel!" another voice hissed in a whisper. "What if it's one of those ugly guys again to come and hurt us?"

"Sorry, Gully!" The other voice squeaked and the prison fell silent once more.

I grinned, this was far too easy. They sounded like children and at least one was a girl. I continued to move forward. Both were backed into the corner. They had created a little dome around them pushing the corpses of their loved ones away. What a pitiful sight.

The girl glanced up at me, her hair was messy; the rubber band that once held her hair together was simply hanging there now. She glanced over at her male friend and he frowned. I don't care if they didn't want me here, I just need the girl.

I held my hand out to her "Would you like to go outside?" I smiled. "A girl like you doesn't belong in here." She glanced at her friend again and shook her head.

"Not unless Gully can come!" she complained. Oh goddess, children can be so annoying. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, sure. He can come. But only if you make me a promise," I warned. She looked skeptical but also desperate. Like she'd do anything to get free.

"What is that?" she pressed willing to try and slowly stood up as if she didn't care about what I said she was ready to go. Right now. Gully didn't seem to view things the same way. He wasn't moving until I told them what.

"Nothing much, you just have to help me take care of the little baby. You will live in a cabin out in Faron woods. I'll provide you food and such." Her stomach growled and she passed a glance to Gully once more. I was getting irritated with their little silent conversations but did my best to hide it.

I believe she caught my vibe of impatience because she pulled Gully up in a hurry. They reeked horribly. I smiled faintly. "Is there anyone else here?" I questioned innocently. I just wanted to know if there'd be any loud mouths I'd have to take care of.

"No…" She glanced downwards and I noticed I had hit a sensitive spot. Oops. Gully gave me one more scowl before I tugged them into one arm and with a snap of my fingers returned to my dorm. They glanced around, a glimmer of hope flashing in their eyes.

"Don't touch anything," I warned, "you smell awful and you won't be tainting anything of mine." They gave me a sheepish grin and I looked towards the bed to still see Link asleep. Good, everything was going according to plan.

How odd, isn't it? Restoring the one thing I was set out to destroy. I was practically a _god._ And that alone sent shivers up my spine. Yes, everything was according to plan.


	3. Haunted

I covered my nose. "The girl first," Kukiel looked up at me nervously before she looked for an explanation.  
>"A bath," I muttered. She glanced down at herself. She had dried blood within her clothes, shoes torn, and messy hair. I wanted to see her look normal. I moved in front of her, pushing the bathroom's door open.<br>The water had already been poured but untouched by me. I'm sure the water was cold but warmer than outside. "Come here," I commanded. She nodded once and moved over quickly. "Can you wash yourself?" She gave a firm nod.  
>"Better than some man who's name I don't even know doing it..." I scowled. The little brat.<br>"My name is Ghirahim," I snapped. She flinched and maneuvered past me, slamming the door. Shadows danced behind the door before clothes blocked the movement and water shifting was heard. She'd be out soon enough.  
>I turned around and nearly pulled out my hair. Gully was <em>sitting<em> on _my_ bed and putting those _disgusting_ little fingers of his on Link's face. "Gully!" I shouted and he jumped. "Get off my bed you filth!"  
>Gully did move from my bed, but he was about to cry. Hands pulled up to his face and sniffles escaping him. His tears were satisfying enough but the sound... Oh no, we weren't having that. He was screaming just like Link had. Annoying fungus.<br>"Shut up!" I barked. He muffled his cries but didn't stop. I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked over to him. I gave him a forceful hug with a sarcastic pat on the back. The gesture seemed to help. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly stopped crying. I scowled faintly but allowed him to do so. I ruffled his hair. He was slowly calming down.  
>"Why did you save us?" Gully finally mumbled into my chest. The vibrations tickled and I squirmed slightly.<br>"Because I need your help," I muttered. Gully glanced up, question written all across his face. "You saw your family die; you two are the last so..." Gully's face reddened. Smart kid, I wouldn't have to be giving him the loftwing and the wasps talk.  
>"W-What? But she's just a friend!" He whined. I couldn't help but snicker and he instantly pouted.<br>We stood in awkward silence before a cry rang out. I glanced over at Link who squirmed madly his cries soiling the air as Gully towered over him.  
>"I think he soiled himself," he said flatly. I moved over. I never noticed how... naked he was. I had ripped the blanket off with my mind blurred, didn't even know that was his only protection and covering. Now this basket spelled horrid.<p>

He was freezing, too. He shivered so violently that I was left in shock. Gully wasn't. From the corner of my eye I saw him dart for my closet. He pulled out the smallest clothes he could find. My baby clothes. I haven't seen those in a while. They were almost white lavender and only consisted of shirt with little black socks. There was a giant hole in the middle in the shape of a diamond. All my clothes had that.  
>Either way, Gully lifted Link up supporting his head carefully and used the blanket from the floor to wipe the boy. Luckily there was no rear end trouble, if you know what I mean. He then crafted the blanket into something to cover Link's lower half. He slipped on the shirt and rocked him. Link quieted back down, soothed by the tenderness.<br>I was awe struck to say the least. I felt pressure sliding away as the skilled boy tackled the problem effortlessly.  
>"I'm hungry..." Gully hadn't said a word and I realized that Kukiel was done. She looked much better but was naked. Gully wasn't phased, but gosh I felt like a sicko. I need to get them clothes and quickly. I don't need to see Gully's junk.<p>

"Alright," I agreed, nodding. "But stay in here while I'm gone, and Gully take a bath." They nodded. "Good." I turned my back to them and snapped my fingers. I disappeared into Faron Woods and the wind bit at my ears. I shivered.

But nonetheless I was happy to be alone. I was still stuck on one question, though. How was I going to do this? I had to train them… All of them to insure they'd be fine when their home was in the woods. What if I couldn't, though? Accidents happen. They could get hurt and possibly die. Or what if we were found out? That wouldn't be good.

Gully was more of a housekeeper than a warrior. How did he get to be so good with children? I made a mental note to ask him later. Then there was Kukiel. I swear she had her head further up in the clouds than Link. Do all girls think the world resolves around them? She reminded me of Zelda.

"Oh," I mocked in the highest voice I could manage, "look at me I'm in danger. Help me out because I can't do anything for myself! Become my pet! I'm a girl!" I scuffed and continued walking. Why was I out here again? Oh, the little brat wanted food.

I could have passed several edible things without knowing it. I wasn't even focusing on my surrounding area. I truly was a day dreamer. Luckily enough I was snapped out of my haunting thoughts with a _crunch_ under my foot followed by its screech.

I pulled my foot back and scowled. A red blob of feathers shivering violently was nestled in the grass. I'm glad I'm not the only cold one. I knew if you picked up a bird the mother would never touch it again… But what sane mother builds a nest in the middle of a clearing? I scooped up the bird and examined it. I had stepped on its wing. Still, my care for creatures wasn't grand and I stretched both out.

It had a long beak with a little nub on the front. A long tail that was identical to its furry-like feathers. It had white under its chest and cheeks. The wings started red, turned white, then purple, and then yellow. Then it also had a green collar around its neck. Yellow eyes surrounded by blue and purple were stretched wide as I flexed its wing more.

It finally had enough and gave me a futile scratch with its talons. I glanced around for its mother. I had never seen such an enormous baby bird before. Then it struck me.

This wasn't a bird.

Had the loftwing fallen from the heavens in search of its master? Odd, I don't recall seeing Demise ever kill the loftwings. I guess he did though. But why would Link need his loftwing? There was nothing in Skyloft that would help him. I glanced up and saw a beast so mighty I nearly pissed myself.

It was nothing short of a flying whale. A whale with a beard. He looked at me with sorrowful rosy eyes. I think he feared the loftwing had fallen into the wrong hands. I gave a small wave and he floated away fading into nothing. He was never really there.

Great, now I was going mad. Levias… I'm sure that was his name, was haunting me. I heard Link mutter something about him on his quest about how he needed to get the song of the hero for him. Demise really had done a number on the sky. I was trying to turn hell into heaven. I don't think even someone as fabulous as me could pull that off.

I shook my head and looked at the little bird, "Do you think I can do it?" I muttered. The only response I got was for him to bury his nose within my arm. "Guess not…" I sighed.

It seemed strange though… To have the hero but not the goddess…


	4. Not a morning person

The loftwing grew to be a mild hassle as my hands were now tied. I didn't want to warp in the middle of the night for the fear of waking Kukiel and Gully with the bird's monstrous mouth. Although… I'm sure they won't be sleeping with as hungry as they are. Or as hungry as they claimed. Surely enough I warped back to see the two pests still shuffling around.

The roles had switch as Kukiel now cradled Link and Gully was showering. Goddess I need to drop this bird off and go get pants. I dared not look below her shoulders.

"Welcome back uhm…. Ghir… ahim?" I scowled how the child dare forget my name! I gave her a dirty look before setting the Loftwing down on the bed. I swear if loftwing poo is on my bed when I return we're having bird stew in the morning! Kukiel nosed her way over, oh how the curiosity of children was annoying.

"Is that another crimson loftwing? Link had one just like it!" I glanced at the small infant and nodded. So I was right, the loftwing had come in search of its master. Kukiel smiled and rubbed her fingers through the bird's feathers gently. Seriously, when did these kids learn to handle children so well? They couldn't be older than six themselves.

"Where did you learn… child care?" I questioned unable to handle my own curiosity any longer.

"Well, I don't know how to take care of kids that well," she looked down at Link and shrugged, "Gully taught me that. But back in Skyloft girls would learn how to handle loftwings at the age of six. I'm sure Gully just baby-sat Luv's daughter a lot," she said. That made me feel better, I wouldn't have to deal with bird brain over here.

"When are loftwings full grown?" I quizzed her. Surely that's one of the first things she'd learn from… I-don't-even-know.

"When they reach age ten, the same time they're allowed to be trained and rode." Ugh, feather-butt over here would be useless for another ten years? How pleasant. I was never fond of birds. "Also, loftwings refused to be ridden by anyone but their master. Nor are they allowed below the cl-" she stopped midsentence and scowled. That information was no longer valid and she obviously didn't like it.

"And how do you who the master is?" I rushed her now, feeling as if Gully was almost done.

"The bird will meet with the master under the Goddess statue," she explained casually. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could've sworn anything to do with the Goddess Statue have to do with some special ceremony.

"Is it common for a loftwing to be raised by humans?"

"Only if they're injured," she felt the bird over and gently rubbed the bird's broken wing. "Then they will choose a human from the household they live in. But at the same time it's nearly impossible to teach them to fly without an adult loftwing guide." Oh, great. Now I've been sent a completely useless loftwing.

"Alright…" I tried to hide my anger but I know she felt it because she backed away and tensed. Gosh, did she think I was going to kill her or something? The washroom's door opened and I disappeared in an instant.

Due to my lack of thought before warping I had ended up in the middle of the air above the Skyview Temple. _SMACK!_ I slid down the roof and landed on my knees. Uhm, ow! I jumped up and dusted myself off, flipping the structure off as if it would do any good. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

This place was crawling with moblins. In other words, this place was crawling with spotted undergarments. It was easy enough to kill them. A quick spear to their back and they drop like flies. They disappeared in a purple and black soul. The thing hissed before it rose to the heavens. Creepy. I picked up the undergarments and snickered at their design. No diamonds, no glory.

I glared at the three pairs of underwear in my hand. The moblins sure didn't wash much. Doesn't matter, I could still wash them while I look for food. I crossed through the grass, glaring at the Blue moblins who marched a path. Why even bother? No one is here to threaten him and I swear if he raises that club at me I'll not his teeth through his brain. He makes a smart move and backs up as I pass by.

I walk at a slow pace, oblivious to the slowly rising sun. I had entered the part of the forest the Kikwi own and was glad to be free of the dense forest. Though, I had no idea what to feed these kids… and then it hit me. No, literally, it hit me. I glared at the shrub that would wait until someone's back to turn before attacking. I'd eaten one before, they had a crunchy skin with a creamy filling and their grass made the most fantastic salad. Although, I didn't enjoy the hours afterwards trying to free my teeth of the green.

I reached down and grabbed the top of the shrub, ripping it from the ground. It made a futile attempt of shooting another seed at me but I had quickly tossed it on its side. It wiggled and turned but in the end was unable to get back up. I stared at it a moment before walking over and dipping the undergarments within the water. I scrubbed and scrubbed until that annoying sun crept up and shot a rude glare into my eyes. I wanted to blow it up. I rubbed at my eyes feeling my muscles ache at the scrubbing.

Finally all traces of dirt and feces were removed from the garments. I walked back over to the shrub, which was no longer moving, pulled him up and warped back. I glanced back and forth in the room, feeling a panic rise in my gut due to the empty room. A few giggles from the washroom eased my anxiety.

"No, you moron!" A voice said jokingly. Gully's I guessed. "You have to scrub to get the clothes clean! Dipping it harshly multiple times only makes a mess!"

"Link doesn't seem to mind," Kukiel hissed back defensively. "I could have sworn he was smiling!"

"Or breaking wind," Gully grumbled.

I knocked on the door lightly. The splashing of water stopped and both children moved towards the door.

"Who is it," Kukiel questioned. I scowled. Who else would it be? Santa Clause?

"Ghirahim," I answered in no mood to play twenty questions. The door whipped open and both children were dripping wet but at least were dressed from the waist down, their tunics floating in the bathwater. Link was swaddled in a blanket in his basket, staring at us. I gave them no time to say anything before pointing to the pants on the bed. "Those are for later," I explained and they both nodded trying to fight their giggles at the ridiculous color scheme.

"You finished doing… whatever you're doing and I'll make you dinner," I turned from them and walked over to the shrub summoning my sword.

"Ghirahim, its morning. You're making breakfast," Gully whispered softly. My body went stiff for a second. I should have been working on Demise's breakfast! I tried to hide my panic from him and simply nodded numbly.

I sliced the shrub open, on a counter of course, and proceeded to dumping its inside within a pot. I struck a fire quickly and messily. I strummed the stick through the pots handles so I was able to dangle the pot over the fire. I yanked down some bowls and spoons.

"In about fifteen minutes it shoulder be done, just use this giant spoon," I pulled out a spoon and motioned towards it, "to scoop out the hot soup. Whoever feeds Link make sure it's cooled," my words were coming out in a rush and slurring together. Gully just nodded repeatedly and passed a thumb up sign.

"Got it!" he proclaimed happily. Where children always so full of joy? I surely hoped he felt the same way when he went into training, house wife or not he wasn't going to be useless.

I didn't acknowledge him and quickly fled the house, slamming the door behind me. I shuffled my feet into the kitchen of Demise's quarters. I felt slightly more relaxed when I heard him still snoring like a bear. I worked quietly and quickly, shuffling ingredients like some time of machine. My actions halted instantly feeling warm breath on the back of my neck. Holy Din! I flinched and glanced at Demise. I passed a sheepish grin.

"Good morning, sir," I breathed, scared half to death. I wasn't getting off with a few sweet words this time…


	5. Lasting Scars

(Thank you for all the reviews ^^; When I figure out how to reply I will- and I will see if I can make my summary less craptacular)

I shouted in pain, writhing under his forceful grasp. My mind was cleansed off all cocky remarks. His hand clasped around my throat crushing my windpipe. His eyes burned into mine. I covered my eyes shamelessly and his grip slowly melted away. I turned over onto my knees and coughed, nursing my bruised throat. Oh the horrors of this softened form.  
>Bastard! I didn't look at him. That smug look would be there. That look that knew he was better than I. That look I couldn't bring myself to face.<br>"Get up and finish. I'll finish your punishment when my breakfast is done," with that powerful feet moved away and I was alone again. I rose to my feet; the adrenaline pulsing through my veins caused me to tremble.  
>There was no way in hell I wished to continue his breakfast if I knew it was only going to bring me more pain. Yet I'm sure the consequences would be much greater if I didn't. I hated the way in which he could control me! I clenched my fist to create small punctures within my hand. Finally, with a broken spirit I continued his meal.<br>I didn't understand why he was so mean. Well, that's a lie. He wasn't always mean. At least, not so much for where he looked for a reason to be pissed off. Demise also didn't demand to be called by a title such as 'Sir' or 'Master'. Then again, Demise hadn't suffered his own form of abuse then, either.  
>It was odd to watch, him and Hylia. They had finally decided to settle things between the split kingdoms. She ruled the sky but kept three of her kind below as he raged the land and tormented the sky. They would start fights every day. They were simply spilling blood on the battle field. Moblins and Keese fell to their doom while dragons and humans were killed mercilessly.<br>Soon they had moved in together, inhabiting Demise's palace. It seemed to be the only way to settle their differences was to get to know one another. Things didn't go quite as according to plan.  
>She had taken over. She reconstructed his castle making everything fit to her. Demise didn't even had his own throne much less had time to even reside in the throne room. Her and that creepy blue one, Fi planned and planned.<br>Fi was stone cold and that disturbed me. Why would the goddess make someone like her? She was so much different than me, yet so much alike. Fi would hide away in Hylia's sword all the time and would only come out to give information. She seemed to be undergoing some type of training. I learned later that this was for Link.  
>Hylia would complain daily. She would start fights and they'd get into it. I'd stay in a corner as she'd attack at him. Fi would try to give useful info on Demise's weak spots and Hylia quickly took advantage of them. Soon enough I'd be summoned. Gently at first he'd tell me to change and slowly it got more aggressive to where he'd just raise his hand and rip the sword from me.<br>He refused to strike back, but held me to reflect all of the blows. Silently he took her beatings. Each one got worse and worse. He got meaner, lashing out at me for relief. And one day, she went too far. She flung my sword form to the side and dug her sword into his forehead. Twice, in fact, creating the 'x' scar on him.  
>He quickly snapped after that and he lunged at her, mercilessly trying to kill her. He failed without my support and she sealed him away. Of course, three thousand years passed and we all know what the outcome was. It didn't matter; she had failed in the long run. Well, for now at least. Me restoring the hero probably wasn't in Demise's best interest. Just her lashings still showed in his every action.<br>I sprinkled the last bit of seasoning into his meal and sighed, calmed by the memory. Filled a bowl with the soup and moved silently. Demise sat on his throne, glaring towards the exit. Is my cranky butt having a bad day? I smirked faintly at my thought but it subsided as burning hot hands stole the bowl away. How did one manage to be so hot?  
>Demise gave me a scowl, fiddling with his food. "Is there a problem, Sir?" I felt much more at ease with him when he was sitting down. The comfort melted away the closer he got to finishing his soup. I shrunk back slightly, and he rose to his feet.<br>He lunged at my throat again but I stepped back this time, dodging his fiery hands. He grew angrier and so he pushed me against the wall creating a minor dent in the wall. I grabbed at his arm and he shook it off. I screamed; he sneered. My skin was no longer supple but instead a black armor. He had apparently waited for this and didn't hesitate to cause me more pain.  
>His hand dropped from my throat and ran down to my chest. Taking a firm lock on the crystal there and I stiffened. His hand there alone hurt. I whined slightly and his smirk broadened. His fingers dug into the jewel, and I shouted pushing him away. His hand on the gripped tighter and I felt my conscious slowly edging away.<br>"I'm sorry, sir..." I sputtered feeling a hot stream trickling down my chest. "It won't happen again..." I coughed and shuttered, eyes clamped shut. The pain, it was like swallowing nails as your skin was peeled off, and suddenly a board of nails slammed into your flesh.  
>Demise was faltered by my words, and slowly removed his hand, launching me across the floor by my arm. I slammed into the side of his throne and laid there unmoving. I was bleeding to say the least and slipped into a blissful unconsciousness.<p> 


	6. Dinner Party

I groaned, and picked myself up. I hadn't been moved from where I'm sure I had landed. I had slowly returned to my humanized form. Anger boiled in my chest. The beast's loud snoring made me realize I had wasted away an entire day. I rubbed my eyes and moved towards the door. I pushed it open and glared at the full moon. How dare it mock me!  
>I kicked a few pebbles angrily before entering my quarters. Blankets were tossed messily here and there, spilled soup stained the floor, and feathers flew up wildly. Kukiel and Gully screamed. The loftwing was keeping them from Link; with his wings stretched wide, as it squawked louder and louder.<br>"Shut that bird up!" I snapped. Gully passed me a "what-the-hell-do-you-think-we're-trying-to-do?" look, and turned his attention once more to the loftwing.  
>I scowled over at the child. I could handle this stupid bird without him! I lunged at the bird trying to grasp his enormous beak.<br>_THUNK!_  
>The only thing I was grasping was the floor! The bird had dashed out of the way, but had left Link. I picked up the infant and scowled. Stupid bird!<br>"Clean this mess up!" I hissed. The children's eyes widened and they looked for a place to start. They glanced wildly back and forth but couldn't decide.  
>"We don't have anything to clean with," Gully commented softly. I sighed, and shook my head. My quarters never got dirty so I didn't have a need for cleaning supplies.<br>"Then let's go make your quarters out in Faron woods. Kukiel grab the horrid bird, would you?" She nodded and grabbed the loftwing. The poor thing never saw it coming. Gully reached over for Link casting me brief eye contact.  
>I pulled Link away slightly. Link was the only thing keeping me from unleashing all of my anger on the children. I shook my head. Gully sighed, looking disappointed.<br>"Are you all ready to go?" I asked, scanning the children over. They nodded and I shook my head. "Your clothes," I snickered at the spots. It was funnier than I had imagined. "You need better clothes than those… You'll freeze to death like that." They glanced down at themselves and sighed simultaneously. Uh- weird!  
>"Then what should we wear?" Gully questioned. He was irritated, but at what beat me.<br>"Put on your other clothes," I said shrugging casually.  
>"They're dirty and are growing holes," Gully complained once more.<br>"Fine then! Freeze for all I care!" With a snap of my fingers we were in Faron Woods once more; just a few miles from the Sealed Grounds. The children were silent and I had to check to make sure that I had indeed brought them along with me.  
>"What is wrong with you guys?" I hissed. I didn't want my foul mood anymore tainted by their mood rubbing off on me.<br>"Nothing," Gully said shortly. Stupid brat, I don't need your bull! My lips pressed tightly together, and I guess they felt my anger boiling. Gully quickly changed the pace of the conversation. "So what should we do first, Ghira?"  
>A wicked grin crossed my lips. That nickname was adorable. "I say we should start a fire," I looked at the surrounding woods. It would surely be sad if it all burned to the ground. "That means large rocks, too. If you start a forest fire then Faron will flood these woods. Faron has still yet to die even with the poison in her system."<br>"Okay," was all he said before he awkwardly scrambled off. He fiddled with a few rocks, testing them. He made sure they were all dry and tossed then back towards our imaginary camp boundaries. I swayed idly, having nothing to do.  
>A cough quickly changed that. I glanced towards Kukiel. Here cough was dry and rusty, like dry bones rattling together. "Are you sick?" I growled. If she was sick that meant even more hell for me. She could get Link sick… and then… Oh goddess she better not be sick. She nodded slowly and I huffed. "How long have you been ill?"<br>"I started coughing and sneezing a few hours ago," she explained. Her cheeks were paled despite the chill. The blush should have engulfed her face to keep her warm. She was in a cold sweat, her breathing labored. How had I not noticed that? It explained her lack of words.  
>"Have you handled Link?" I questioned, feeling unnerved. She shook her head and a faint sigh of relief escaped me. "And the bird, will it grow sick?" She shook her head once more. I leaned over towards her. I removed my glove and placed the back of my hand to her forehead.<br>She leaned into my touch, a relieved exhale escaping her purple lips. She was at an odd temperature- burning forehead, but freezing cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I crossed my arms, awaiting her answer.  
>"Because all we heard was you scream earlier and nothing else... I assumed you were busy," she grumbled. Her voice was raspy as if she were losing it.<br>"Oh," was all I could manage to say. That was hours ago... What did she think I was doing? I glanced down at my clothes realizing I had never changed. The blood ran down in streams, seeping into every crack possible. I suddenly felt dry and dirty. It really bugged me. Were these children so used to blood that she didn't even bother to ask me to change? Not that I would have if she had asked out of spite, but still. I think they're starting to grow on me.  
>"Is this enough?" Gully's voice invaded my thoughts once more and I turned to face him. Well, the sticks really. He had them stacked so high you couldn't tell if he had a face or not. I nodded and he quickly dropped the sticks. I snickered seeing Link jump. I don't remember ever setting him down... Guess I did it when I checked Kukiel's temperature.<br>"How'd you get those so fast, anyhow?" Kukiel asked.  
>"I met this rock looking guy back over there," he pointed towards the deeper part of the forest. I don't recall him actually leaving, though. I'm going to fail as a guardian. One thought in my head and I could be gone for several moments.<br>"Ghirahim... Ghirahim!" Gully shouted at me. I snapped from my ironic trance and furrowed my brows together.  
>"What?"<br>"What are those rock people called?" Gully awaited an answer. Although, I saw Kukiel's eyes dance with curiosity as well.  
>"Gorons?" I said. I didn't mean to make it sound like 'Gorons ya moron'. I suppose it's just a nasty habit of mine. He looked reluctant to ask any more questions but he quickly pushed passed it and threw even more questions at me.<br>"Why was there only one? Don't they travel together? How hard is their skin? Are all Gorons 'exploring the ancient land' and talking about singing to butterflies?" he took a breather but continued on nonetheless. "He also said Link was dead... Is that true?"  
>"Most Gorons have gone extinct, Gorons used to live on the mountains as a large tribe but loners never traveled together, let's just say if they fell on a boulder they wouldn't be hurt; the boulder would. It split in half, actually," I was out of breath, too. Although the hardest part about his questions was remembering which order they had come in. Then there was the final question. "Link did die," I half lied, giving the baby an unintended glance.<br>I saw something die in him right there. Like his spirit. The fact that he had just realized all of this was real. Link was dead and this wasn't just some bad dream. He turned his back to me in a vain attempt to hide his tears. Kukiel was crying, too. Her face buried into the bird's feathers. Alright, now I just felt like crap. I scratched at my rounded ear self-consciously.  
>One thing didn't go unnoticed, though. The sky was brightening once more. The sunlight made me feel groggy from lack of actual sleep. Passing out wasn't sleep although anything sounded inviting right about now. "I must return to my master," I bite my tongue afterwards. They didn't need to know that! Now their eyes sparkled with more curiosity and I waved them off. "I'll be back in a few hours," I pointed to the sun and continued on, "When the sun is at its peak I'll be back." They passed me an odd look but sleep crusted at their eyes, too.<br>I snatched the loftwing from Kukiel's arms and banished it back to my quarters with an easy snap. Panic crossed her face, but I didn't care. "I expect a fire to be lit, and logs to be chopped down for later use of building." I summoned an axe and dropped it on the ground.  
>"Why can't you just poof our house up?" Gully smart mouthed his puffy red eyes making it impossible for me to take him seriously.<br>"Because then you'll be just as weak and useless at the end of the house completion as you are now. And my magic isn't a game, child! It's for strict reasons. Plus, I can only summon so much at a time before you get me powerless." I glared at the sun once more. First the moon now the sun! Mocking me like always! I disappeared in diamonds and was in the kitchen.  
>Ugh! I'd forgotten my glove. I pulled off the other one and tucked it away in my belt. I wiggled my fingers filling as anxiety built up in my chest. I grabbed at the pots and such, and pondered on Demise's breakfast. Cuccoo eggs and Mogma tail sounded fair. My lips made a flat line as I searched the kitchen for seasonings. I aligned each in the order of which I would need them. Finally, I moved to grabbing the massive eggs and furred tail.<br>I sat through the agonizingly long process of plucking the tail before chopping it up in 57 small pieces. I tapped the eggs on the counter before they splat into the pot I was using. Kikwi milk was quickly added in next. I stirred it slowly, amused by how the white quickly conquered the yellow. The yellow still fought though, showing in little streaks. I abandoned my work and headed outside grabbing the fresh pail of water the moblins had fetched. At least they were good for something. I strode back into the kitchen the water sloshing around loudly.  
>I measured out three cups of water and stirred it into the mix. I glared at the untouched sticks in the corner of the room. I struck them up quickly creating the fire. Child's play when you learned how to do such things. I stirred the pot more, drifting off into my own wonderland once more. The food looked odd to say the least. Milky eggs. How... tasteful? I seasoned the odd mix and it slowly grew a brownish color. I finally added the Mogma tail and glared at the food. Who in their right mind would eat this? I sprinkled a bit of sugar in and set it over the fire.<br>I sat on the floor next to the cooking food, one leg placed over the other and bouncing up and down idly. I tended my nails, scanning them over and over again. Don't you just hate it when something seems wrong but you just can't place it? Yea, that's how my nails were.  
>The sun crept higher and shadows ran from it, growing longer and longer. The food was finally done and it didn't look as bad cooked. Kind of like what the Skylofians called oatmeal. Oatmeal for giants is more like it though. I snatched it off the fire and scrambled over to the counter. I always forgot the mits! I blew on my hands and waved them frantically. Owowow! I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to ease. It finally did.<br>I stole a bowl from the cupboards, and set it on the counter. I have the food one final stir to the pot before pouring it into the bowl. As if on cue Demise stood at the doorway. His flaming hair messily sticking out every which way. How was that even possible? I shrugged it off and shoved a spoon into the meal.  
>"It's hot, sir," I warned handing it to him. He scuffed as if to say 'I have flaming hair, nothing is too hot for me,' and took the bowl away.<br>"Get out," he commanded and pointed towards the exit. Rude, wasn't he? I just slaved over the flaming pot and not even a single thank you. I hope your scorch your mouth! I thought bitterly and headed for the door.  
>"You'll be joining me for dinner tonight, also," he added. I scowled slightly. That never meant good news. I casted him a questioning look, and without even seeing my gesture he continued. "We're having guest over. I suggest you clean the blood from your clothes and return here promptly," he said dryly.<br>I sighed shakily and nodded. Who was still alive to visit us? I couldn't help but feel it was just another one of Demise's evil mind games. I walked back to my house and pushed the door open lazily. The loftwing was all nice and cozy on my bed. I envied his resting spirit. I snapped my fingers and the room returned to its normal clean self. Yet, I also felt drained. Wasting so much energy on such simple tasks, I think I'm growing to be lazy. I shrugged it off and slumped on my bed my eyes sliding shut.  
>They must have slid shut for a while because when I awoke the air was chilled and made warnings of the approaching night. The loftwing was standing on my chest, head cocked to the side as it pecked at my face. I moaned and turned onto my stomach clutching on the sheets. Why did waking up have to suck so much?<br>Anger over took me and I flung my sheets halfway across the room and stood up quickly. I instantly regretted it as I felt light headed and wobbled a bit. I held out my arm for the bird to hop on and he quickly agreed. I arrived back at the camp. I was rather surprised at the progress, and set down the left over meal from early over the fire. I don't even remember picking it up. Maybe I just warped it here from elsewhere.  
>Kukiel was in a deep sleep by a fire. A blanket from goddess-know-where consuming her. Gully was busy chopping down wood even though I'm sure we already had more than enough for a cabin. Who had helped him? I scanned the area and my eyes fell on Kikwi, several of them! They hacked away at the trees with their short but sharp nails.<br>It didn't take long for them to catch wind of me and hide away. Or, ya know... face plant. Bad pun is bad. A grin stretched my face and Gully waved. I felt relief wash over me. I didn't know why, though. Was I afraid he'd be angered by my tardiness? Like hell if I should care!  
>"Hi, Ghira!" He chirped. "Can you help me build the house now?" I skimmed over him; he was drenched in sweat and looked as if he were seeking my approval right about now. I debated back and forth whether to give it to him or not. I oddly enough couldn't bring myself to not to. I quickly nodded and his face beamed.<br>"Have you eaten today?" I asked. He looked a bit taken back at my question and shook his head. "Well, there's leftover I brought with me by Kukiel heating up. Go eat and I'll get the house set up," I sighed. Gully grinned again and moved over to the fire, inspecting his food. The Kikwi had shied a bit closer and peered at me with fear and hatred in their eyes. I waved casually and they scampered off.  
>I hacked away at the hours, building up the cabin. A few spells here and there, but mostly my amazing handy work. Sunset had crept in slowly and the cabin was done. The atmosphere changed as I pushed open the door to their new home. I didn't even notice Kukiel wake up but nonetheless her and Gully dashed in. Poor Link abandoned a few feet back from the fire.<br>I turned my back to them and casted a large spell. It hurt like hell but it was well worth it. The spell would last for a good six months. It removed the sight of the cabin to all beings except the four of us. I decided not to tell them, as then they'd fear ever leaving our little dome.  
>"I have to go," I whispered towards them. My words were delivered by the wind and they nodded happily. "Keep an eye on Li- the baby and the loftwing while I'm gone," I commanded. They nodded again. I didn't bother to say goodbye and disappeared within my crystals. Dinner time!<br>I grinned. My cooking wasn't the best but when Demise put on an apron he was pretty good. I changed into new clothes quickly. The dinner party was just starting when I walked in. I instantly regretted ever attending. Demise's ignorance to the problem was even worse.  
>Okay, the other adult there wasn't a problem. Her long hair was tied in off to the side and dangling wildly. Impa glanced at me and she tried to hide her disgust. I felt an odd connection as if we were on the same side. I hated the woman, but she wasn't my concern right now. No, it was the wooden carriage beside her.<br>And so the legend begins once more.


	7. Kidnapping

Her eyes bored into mine, but no words were said. It was a silent conversation that not even I was sure I followed. It unnerved my how she looked at me. As if I even dare to reach for my fork she'll skin me right here.

"So, Impa…" Demise began. I rolled my eyes. She didn't even bother to change her name! I clenched my fist together tightly and glared at her. "What was the name of the kingdom from where you arrived?" Demise glared at me from the corner of his eye and I sighed, twirling my finger in circles on the table.

"Ailyh (Ai-le-ah), it's far to the south of here. On the other side of what seems to be a grand waterfall," she answered slyly. She was prepared for every question he threw at her. But I was on to her. It was just 'Hylia' backwards. I don't think anyone can get even more uncreative. I glanced at the child wishing the stupid blanket didn't hide her away. If I could just get Demise to see her…

"And how come I've never stumbled upon it?" Demise jeered. A spur of hope trembled through my body. Maybe the senseless liar would be found out.

"Because this is where Goddess Hylia stored away the Sheikah tribe," Impa nodded at her own answer and continued on. "She hid it away until the presence of war was gone. The feeling is gone and I feel safe here," she explained. I let out an exasperated sigh and clutched at the table. I hope you feel safe in hell!

"Good, and that explains your Hylian tongue," Demise grinned. You could see all he was thinking about was taking over this make believe land. I'd love to see his face when he waltzes over there just to see nothing but untamed land. If there was any land at all.

"And the baby?" I blurt suddenly drawing attention towards myself. I shrunk slightly under Demise's gaze, but didn't withdraw the question. Impa was silent for a second, but she finally answered.

"You mean Adlez? (Add-lez) She's uhm… an orphan… I'd be more than happy to show you her after the meal. I've been told my quarters are close to yours," she mumbled. A content smile fell on her features. My brows furrowed and I looked at the food.

Everything about this meal was wrong. I didn't recognize any of the food, but the aroma was mouthwatering.

"Its Cucco soup in Deku Baba broth," She said pointing to the largest pot. She moved to the remaining pot and continued, "This is poe souls with chunks of wolfo meat… Would you like some?" She smirked, and my blood boiled as I glared at her.

"Like hell if I would!" I snapped, rising to my feet. "It's probably poisoned or something like that! Like I would trust you!" My breathing grew labored with the adrenaline pulsing my body, and I knew I had gone too far. I slowly sat back down and my hands trembled in anger.

"Ghirahim!" Demise snapped. He motioned to the door, a deadly look in his eye. I pouted but moved from my seat. I stormed over to the door and slammed it behind me. I crossed my arms like a child and stuck my tongue out at the door.

I mocked Demise, as best as I could. I deepend my voice and tried to sound angry, "Ghirahim this… Ghirahim that… Ghirahim go jump off a cliff!"

My anger eased and I shuffled towards my room, scuffing a few rocks with my foot. I slammed my door open, and inwardly scolded myself as a crack appeared. Just adding to my list of problems! I kicked the door shut and sat myself down on my bed, trying to ease my nerves.

I don't know how long I sat there; just thinking things over. So if Zelda were back, that meant that Hylia wasn't dead. And if Hylia isn't dead then that means my master will die again. Not that I care or anything. This time if my master fails it'll be at my hands. That sounded promising enough.

I knew that I secretly feared leaving my room. I was still under Demise's watchful eye as of right now, and if I disappeared it meant hell. I rubbed my temples angrily. I preferred when I was younger and he didn't treat me like such a kid! It sounds stupid, but when I was still growing up he had minimal respect for me. Although I'm sure I was better then.

See, I get so distracted when I talk about my past but hell with it. It was something to occupy my mind. There are two types of demons. Those who lead, and those who depend on ones who lead. I was a depending type of demon. Depending demons search for a masters, and luckily they come fairly easy. I found Demise when I was about twelve. By a blood written contract I was now his for all eternity.

I was fine with it, the constant training was fun. The bits and pieces of magic that I was taught I quickly caught on to. He wasn't mean or rude, but he was busy. We'd go along with each other and it was fine. Everything was happy. We were content with a simple business relationship; we didn't want to know anything about the other. Or so I had thought.

_i -Flashback- _

"_Ghirahim, come here," Demise commanded, resting lazily on a chair. He wasn't king yet, just another common demon._

"_Yes, sir," I chimed and moved in front of him, a grin tugging at my lips. I placed my hands on his knees and stared up at him. "Did you need something?"_

"_Why is only one side of your hair pulled back?" He pondered, reaching for my let down hair. I flinched back and shook my head._

"_Because!" I answered dumbly. Oh the joy of being a teenager. I covered my rounded ear as he pushed my hair back. I stiffened, staring at him. He pulled on my hand but I refused to let it move._

"_Put your hand down, Ghirahim!" He snapped, his temper flaring a bit. My eyes averted to the floor and my hand dropped. Demise grew silent and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He tugged at the ear, and was testing if it was fake or not before he scowled and we sat in awkward silence. _

"_I'm sorry," I sputtered, ashamed of my mixed blood. I glanced up at him and he just shook his head. _

"_Half a demon is a worthless demon."_

_-End of Flashback- /i_

I rubbed at my rounded ear and sighed. I was apparently too weak and needed extra protection. Over-protective-parent-that-looks-down-on-you-because-you-aren't-just-like-them just about sums up Demise's parenting style.

I jumped to my feet and sat in front of the only pot in my room. I wasn't going to fail them. I stirred mindlessly at the pot. It had nothing in it but wood scraping against metal casted a humming noise that was most soothing. Soon enough I crew bored of it and mixed a few medicines together. I thought of giving it to Kukiel despite not knowing what the ingredients would do to her. I shrugged it off. The worse it could do was not work. Nothing here was poisonous... Or at least I hoped they weren't.

I continued stirring for several hours, realizing after about the second hour that I did indeed not have a life. Or at least not a demanding one. I muttered a few choice words about Demise and Impa, but that was about it.

The door finally creped open, screaming as the hinges were moved. I glanced up and glared at Impa. How dare that filth enter my room!

She spoke quickly and in a monotone voice, "The boy is going with me," and then turned and left.


	8. Family

I clutched the pot, staring at the door. I quickly stood up and moved towards the door. I whipped it open, but she was nowhere in sight. My right ear twitched in an attempt to search for noises. There was till nothing. There was no way someone could move that fast! There was absolute silence.  
>"Ghirahim!" I jumped and looked towards Demise's castle. There goes the silence. "Get over here!" I cursed under my breath and sprinted towards him. I glimpsed at him, and my mind blanked. He was fuming. "I'd like to know what the hell that was!"<br>"Not… now!" I snapped. Demise has been pissing me off lately. He was extremely fast on his feet though and had quickly covered the distance between us. He moved in a blur, and suddenly the breath was knocked out me. His hand was wrapped so tightly around my neck, his eyes burning into mine.  
>"I must have heard you wrong," he warned. "I do believe it wasn't an option or not," he growled. I was raised off my feet, and launched sideways into the building. I winced, knowing I was bleeding. He was on my case again, pushing my face further against the side of the building. I called him a few choice words, trying to escape his grasp.<br>I slipped away and shoved him. In response he quickly grabbed my neck again, holding me up as if I were a wine glass. I struggled in vain. I had to rely on breathing; it was the sucky thing about being of mixed blood. I coughed and shuttered, lashing out at him. He was just so unphased by my hits and looked at me as if I were a pesky bird.  
>Eventually I'd used all the air stored in my body and was unable to struggle anymore. A grip that was once tight around his hand had grown weak, and my hand fell. My mind fogged and I was slipping from consciousness. There was no air left to scream, and I just dangled in his arms. I tried to give him one last glare before I subdued to blacking out.<p>

"Jhdz! Jhdz!" I was being shaken and it sure pissed me off. I knew that annoying accent. My eyes snapped open and I had prepared to slice their heads clean off, but my hands were bonded. "Ktzzz lic!" The blue moblin nodded, pleased by my awakening. "Master Demise," it called in broken Hylian. "Lord Ghirahim has awoken." And he scampered off.  
>I squeezed my eyes shut; throwing my head back. My head pounded, and I couldn't focus. I struggled with my bonds, arching my back and shouting. It was day time again, and that pesky sun was shining in my eyes again! I clenched my hands into a fist and screamed again. My breathing was tortured. For some odd reason my throat burned. I forced my eyes open and looked around the room.<br>I _hated_ this room. This was my old bedroom. I was bound to what seemed like a bed. I realized that my head wasn't the only thing throbbing. I yearned to turn onto my stomach, and nurse my wounds. I howled a complaint.  
>"Be quiet, Ghirahim," Demise retorted. I jumped at the sound of his voice. He was just out of my eyeshot, standing by the door. The bonds disappeared, and I shot up. My hands flew to my neck, and I coughed. It was dry and harsh. My neck felt bruised and torn. One hand slowly moved down to my legs, and I noticed how tough the skin was. And my lack of my clothes.<br>That bastard raped me!  
>I glared at him for a second, my hands eagerly searching for something to throw at him. My hand captured a vase, and I launched it towards him. It shattered against his skull with a sickening bang. I froze in my place and leaped from the bed; just dodging his retort. He rubbed the back of his head, nursing the wound gently with his fingers. It's a shame demons don't bleed, I'm sure it would have created a revolting cut.<br>He rubbed at his fist, irritated that it had hit the wall instead of me, and glared daggers towards me. I think in a way he was afraid to confront me again. Not afraid like he couldn't take me, but afraid that receiving any more abuse would cause me to snap completely. That'd I'd become a true hassle; a rebellious slave.  
>"Get out," he commanded, motioning towards the door. I clenched my teeth and left the room. I summoned my clothes, and headed for my house. I pushed the door open and the sour stench of medicine reminded me of the children. I whipped out a bottle, trapped the juices, and warped back to the cabin.<br>Something was off. My ear twitched, and I realized how quiet it was. "Kukiel… Gully?" I tested, pushing the door open. I heard them scurry as I opened the door, hiding behind the little furniture they'd made. Blood stretched down the wall, pooling behind Gully. I lost it in that instance, dragging Gully out from his hiding spot. His eyes were clamped shut and he screamed at me.  
>"Please don't hurt us anymore! We gave you Link!" He wailed, cowering under my touch. He was bleeding most profusely from the back of his head and arms. I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had just said. He was calming down in my semi-aggressive hold. "Ghira…?" his asked, opening his eyes partially.<br>"Gully, what happened?" My hand grew a mind of its own as it gently felt over his skull. The incisions on his arms where deep, but this one had me worried the most. His eyes dulled in pain as if repeating the incident was just as bad as undergoing it.  
>"Kukiel, Link, and I were going over to the Kikwi to see if they had any medicine for her… They didn't have any… S-So," he shuttered, and I could tell he was getting to the nightmare part, "as we were walking back… it was already nighttime… we were almost home before th-this lady attacked us from the s-s-shadows…" He took a second to recompose himself. "She told us to give her Link… but we refused. She tried to negotiate with us, saying that if we give her Link she'll revive our families. We still d-denied because no one should be revived from the dead…<br>"She talked about you, saying as to how you were evil. We didn't believe her because no evil person would help Kukiel and I… She reached for Link's basket and I hit her hand away. S-She created these cuts on my arms with magic alone… She told me if I didn't let go she'd kill Kukiel… So she leaned to hit Kukiel but I moved in the way and got this cut on my head… Kukiel ran inside by then… So this lady kidnapped Link and took off…" He was in full tears by now. "So I ran in the house and we've been hiding for a good seven hours…"  
>I stared at him. The child had courage, but it was still in vain. I felt I was at fault for not teaching him how to defend himself. He was staring at me for a good couple of seconds before he rubbed under my eye. "Don't cry, Ghirahim…" I stared at him as if he'd just grown a new pair of eyes before I did indeed feel a tear hit my hand. I quickly wiped it away just to have another form. I pressed the palm of my hands into my eyes and rubbed away the tears angrily.<br>I looked at him and nodded, watching Kukiel. She looked worse. There absolutely no color left to her, she looked skinnier, and she was barely moving. I handed Gully the potion and growled, although it wasn't direct towards him.  
>"Give her all of this," I commanded. "I'll bring food later." I jumped to my feet and looked away. Impa had taken Link, <em>and<em> Gully now was emotional scarred along with Kukiel. It felt personal now…  
>Impa will pay. She will pay for the blood and tears… She would pay… for hurting my family.<p> 


	9. Awkward

Forest leaves crunched under my feet and the night hid all living creatures. Each step I took seemed longer; the forest appearing to stretch on for eternity. Amber eyes peered at me. Each noise seemed to amplify greatly until rattling leaves echoed off the trees in a symphonic way.  
>I lost my way a few times, going in repetitive trances. Okay, so I didn't know where I was going. How was that my fault? It's not like I had some magic map that blinked at the bottom of some screen telling me where to go, or something ridiculous like that.<br>Anger boiled in my veins. "That infernal wench!" My hands quivered and I glared at the moon, pointing accusingly towards it. "How _dare_ you mock me!"  
>"Wa...Waah...!" A disturbed cry rang out, causing nocturnal animals to stir uneasily.<br>"Shh!" Another voiced hissed, the cry now being muffled.  
>Too easy. I summoned my blade forth and moved towards the racket. Who knew all I had to do was yell and I'd wake a sleeping child? I quickly closed in on their wretched hiding spot. If you would call just another piece of the forest a hiding spot.<br>"Give him here," I snapped, holding out my hand.  
>"As soon as Remlits stop flying," she retorted in a failed humorous tone.<br>I snorted, "Then I'll force him from you." She snickered, shaking her head. My face reddened in anger, shoving my sword her way. "What's so amusing?"  
>She shook her head, and formed a yellow force field with ease. Heh! I've done this before. I raised my sword back, her face unchanging. I scowled and slammed my sword down on the shield. An electric shutter passed through my body, and I fell to my knees just in time to see her chuckle slightly. That sneaky little dog!<br>My hair rose up with the electric shock. I must have looked ridiculous because she was laughing her head off. I dug my sword into the ground and rose to my feet. She raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to try one more time.  
>I raised my sword once more and slammed the blade back down. Another shock forced its way through my body and once again I found my knees buckling under me as I doubled over.<br>"Do you give up yet?" She questioned ever so innocently.  
>"Not until I'm damned by Master himself!" I countered hopping to my feet. She rolled her eyes, muttering a snide remark under her breath. Like glass the force field shattered, and she wielded the Master Sword itself (or apparently the Goddess's Sword since the sword was back in its resting state). I winced, glaring at the blade. Forgot I'd have to deal with the being who infested the sword.<p>

While lost in my idle thoughts Impa had sprung forward, aiming at my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, and snatched the weapon from her. Her eyes narrowed and she reached for it. The blade burned the very sole of my hand, and I took no time in quickly launching it to the side with a _clash_ as it hit the tree. Impa swept in for the blade. She dashed in and I stepped back, watching her stumble forward. _God she's awful at this._ I've learned my lessons with pitying humans, though.

"You're going easy on me!" She snapped, glaring my way. I gave her a board glance, and shrugged. So I was. I crossed my arms over my chest. The world faded to black and I felt my skin harden to its max point. I have to say I love my final form. I summoned a blade.

The true battle would begin now.

She lunged forward; I tried to move back, but she was too fast. She slammed the blade into the crystal in the middle of my chest. My senses flashed for a moment and panic washed over my body. She tried pushing the sword in deeper and deeper, but I finally got to yank it away. She snapped a curse. I raised my bulky sword, swinging it her way. She hoped to the side. My brows furrowed. She was too fast. Impa raised her sword again, this time clashing into mine. She swung violently at it. So hard she completely chipped off one side. Panicked, I flipped the blade over, and again she ripped it apart. The blade shattered and she made another clean lunge at my chest as I stood there dumbly.

The wound was deep, and my senses blurred. What had caused me to be so… weak? I stumbled awkwardly, falling to my anus, and clutching at the wound.

"God…desses damn you…" I gawked at her, she seemed to just be mocking me. Like everything else was! She sat in front of me, hissing a curse my way. I caught the jiff of it, but the rest was just blahblahblah. I rolled my eyes back, trying to get her off of me. When did the wench straddle me anyhow? She confiscated my sword from my hand, launching it backwards.  
><em>Dear Din.<br>_ My mind slowly clicked back into place. He was screaming. She hurt him! I shoved her off and teleported towards Link. The wound suddenly didn't hurt. All I could think about was him. Nothing was more important. His carriage had been tipped and he laid in a deadly position on the floor, screaming and flailing. I tugged him into my arms, shushing him. His cheeks were scraped but he didn't seem to be bleeding. I sighed happily, nuzzling against his cheek. He began to settle down. Impa…

Crystals formed angrily around me. "What is your issue?" I clutched at Link protectively. She looked frightened. Serves her right! And then she smiled. My face fell and I gave her a weird look.  
>"I didn't trust you," she answered.<p>

"Trust me to what?"  
>"To watch over the hero," a sneer crossed her face, "but you fit your mommy pants quiet well and I'm sure he's in good hands." I felt my face flush and I mumbled a few choice words. She picked up Zelda and we just stared at each other. "You will meet with me here every full moon so the hero and goddess know each other." I frowned a moment and gave a brief nod, stepping back.<br>"Were there others that joined you as with me?"  
>"Aye, the red head Groose, and another I'm not familiar with." The words were awkward and tumbled out of our mouths. We gave each other odd looks before stepping back.<br>"Then I suppose I'll see you in a moon's time… Goodbye you Goddess Dog. Always loyal," I sneered, passing a devious grin before disappearing into a furry of diamonds. And so it began.

Replying to reviews :U Excuse my late replies 3  
>When Boredom Takes Over: Haha, thanks. ^^; Youe compliments overwhelm me and I hope to continue to meet your expectations. And maybe do the unexpected.<p>

Triforce of Awesome (1st review): Thank you! I'm a pretty slow writer so I wouldn't hold your breath! ^^

MrMyshka: Honestly, I'm curious as to how it'll continue as well. XDD

Aka Chi Neko: I'm not good at summaries so I'm open to ideas ^ w^

Triforce of Awesome (2nd review): I lol'd at that. Fabric softer… oh gosh XDD  
>RikuTakano (1st review): Thank you, maybe I'll return to his more aggressive side later on.<p>

RikuTakano (2nd review): I'm totally gonna make Impa a complete douche throughout this. XDD

arrowriver: Thank you for the review! And look I replied. XDD I did have writer's block during this chapter. Thank you again~

I'd catch me on deviantArt. I reply there faster. :'3  
>-VioKun<p> 


	10. Upbringing

Teaching Link had to be one of… my biggest challenges. He was adventurous, loud, and very misbehaved. Impa and I, like old women, shared parenting skills. Of course hers went in one ear and out the other, but mine seem to occasionally go into play.  
>Kukiel, my least favorite, had been able to identify the other with Impa as 'Peatrice.' It was odd, really. No one really knew her and all she did was… age. Not that I cared or anything. She wasn't <em>my<em> problem.  
>Of course there were several things to have to plan, and do, but I was too busy with <em>Sir Demise<em>, to really do anything. Even with my lack of participation in their lives, I was still able to catch a few… Amusing scenes for myself.  
><strong> Year one: Teaching Gully the ways of a swordsman<strong>  
>"Idiot," I hissed, pushing on his back to straighten his posture once more. "If you're<br>going to slouch over like you're millions of years old I'll just teach Kukiel."  
>Gully frowned at me and pushed his hair back behind his ear. Oh how a year can make such change.<br>He wasn't the same old shy Gully. We'd grown to be silent enemies and he'd always try to top me. Of course I won, but it wasn't a fair fight. He didn't know how to fight back. And, me being so fond of kids, I felt the need to teach him.  
>"Do you have to call me an idiot after everything?" He grumbled, moving away from my hand. "I'm sure Kukiel would be more interested in learning anyway!"<br>"Don't bring me into this," Kukiel called from the fire. Link crawled around mindlessly by her feet. He had learned his lesson about fire already, so he was allowed outside more often now.  
>I chuckled at his short temper. "Maybe if you weren't so-"<br>"Stoppit!" Gully snapped, lashing his sword towards me. I flinched feeling my hand bleed.  
>He dropped the sword and stepped back. "I-I didn't mean to…" He mumbled. I<br>rolled my eyes and threw the sword at his head, amused as it bounced off.  
>"Now just do that without hitting me," I snickered. Gully scrunched his face at me, as if I<br>had gone mad.  
>"Ghira, you're so strange!" I shot him and odd look, shaking my head.<br>Okay, so maybe I was a _little._

**Year two: Kids say the darnest of things.**  
>Two years have gone by and we haven't been caught. I guess this demon lord has more<br>than one trick up his sleeve! Link sat on my lap, lazily sucking a this thumb. I hated that so much. I just wanted to yank it out. I did this once and got a heavy scolding from Kukiel. It was awkward to say the least. "Link," I smiled at him, and he glanced towards me. My smile faded instantly, and I had to hold back a natural urge to strike him.  
>He tilted his head to the side. I huffed softly. "Do you not like talking to me little<br>guy?" He put his hands up in front of his face, and smiled, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. Of course he could talk, but even now he refused to at times.  
>The stubborn little...<br>"And why don't you?" He tilted his head to the side, and shrugged. "That's not very  
>nice," I scowled at my own tone. Baby talk? Oh no. He smiled at me and shrugged<br>again. I rolled my eyes. I swear he got that 'whatever' attitude from Kukiel.  
>"He doesn't understand you," Kukiel broke in, giving me an odd look. "He's only two, Ghira..." I've grown to hate the sound of her voice. Kukiel didn't fit her. A name more irritating did... Such as Navi. Yes. Her nickname shall be Navi.<br>"Be quiet, or I'll dangle you over a cliff," I warned. Her eyes narrowed in a spoiled way,  
>but she turned away, and shut up. Thank the goddesses.<br>Link was standing on my lap, tugging at my earring. Dear Din, I hated when he did that. He would pull and pull, and then just laugh at my pained expression. I never knew him to be... sadistic? Is that the word I'm looking for? He smiled and suddenly released the jewel.

"Ghira," he whispered. I blinked, unsure if I had imagined the sound or not. "You're a very pretty lady," he smiled. I forced a smile, giving him an odd expression. Yep, it's a fact. That's far too much time spent around Kukiel.

**Year Three: Afraid of the dark.**

I wasn't one to hang around the funguses- I mean kids, after dusk. I never expected anything wrong when I left. I would disappear in a furry of diamonds, and I would  
>continue on with Demise's tasks. But such naive thoughts were quickly banished<br>from my mind.  
>Such a small sound was made. My wooden door crept open slowly and the moonlight filtered into my room. I lay in my bed, tensing slightly; I had thought it was Demise.<br>The door slowly closed, and a small bundle made its way towards me, dashing under  
>the covers.<br>Deciding it wasn't Demise I sat up and looked at the creature lurking under my covers. It was small and quickly covered the distance between us.  
>"Uhm, hello?" I grabbed the creature and lifted it up. Goddess... What the hell is <em>he<em>  
>doing here?<br>"Ghira?"  
>"Yes, Link?" I hissed, glaring at him.<br>In his childish mind he didn't register the hissy tone, and he smiled. He pushed my hand off of him, and made him so ever so comfortable right next to me. I blushed faintly, and pushed on his back. "C'mon you have to go back, Link!"  
>"No..." He complained, hiding himself under my covers. I pinched the bridge of my nose and scowled.<br>"Why not?" He just pointed outside.  
>"Link can't you say something?" He shook his head and pointed outside again. "What? Monsters I cou-" he shook his head. "Then what?" He huffed, and jumped off the bed, walking over to my curtains. He got on his tiptoes, grabbing the edge of the curtains, and closing them, until the moonlight could no longer leak in.<br>"The dark?" I questioned. He nodded once, reopening the curtains. "You've always slept in  
>the dark..." I retorted. His lack of communication irritated me... He shook his head again. "Then what happened tonight?" He blinked, and searched around the room. He was searching, his eyes tracing over everything in my room. He finally sighed and crossed his arms.<br>"Crimson sleeps by the window now..." His face scrunched at the sound of his own voice  
>and I snickered. Crimson was getting big now, so I'm sure he took up plenty of room. Azure, Zelda's loftwing, was also having the same problem, supposedly.<br>"And how did you find me?" He smiled, sticking out his tongue. In other words, he wasn't planning on telling me. Look at my little stalker. "Only tonight, understood? And I swear if you come again I'll make you stew!" He smiled and nodded. I swear he thinks he's got me wrap  
>around that cute little finger of his. Cocky as ever.<br>He crawled back to the bed, and pulled himself up, panting at the effort. He scrambled  
>over and flopped back down, pulling the covers over him. "Night-night!"<br>"Goodnight, Link."

**Year four: Rude Awakenings**  
>When Link had turned four we'd finally gotten caught. He, despite my threat, made a habit of visiting me in the middle of the night. He'd just slam my door open and creep onto my bed. Okay, so maybe it was <em>partly<em> my fault that I'd never chosen a better spot for Crimson... But so what?  
>But that night Demise had been snooping in on my room. After he had gone to bed next to<br>me I decided to stay up and read. It was ancient scripts, written about... Well I didn't even know. Eventually the book bored me to sleep, and I dozed off into an awkward sleep.  
><em><strong>THUD!<br>**_ My eyes snapped open, staring at the figure in the doorway. "Master Demise..." I  
>groaned, sitting upwards. I stared at him a moment before following his gaze to<br>Link.  
>"What is that?" He complained, pointing. The blonde hair sticking every which way made<br>it hard to even deny that someone was slumbering there.  
>Link, much to my misfortune, began to stir at the sudden voices. He sat up and stretched. By such simple, everyday movements, the air tensed. I glanced at Link, glaring at him slightly. He stared at me with wide eyes, and frowned.<br>"What's wrong?" He questioned. His question was quickly answered when Demise had me by the throat. I think he's quite fond of this position. I gasped for air again, clutching onto his much larger hands. "Let him go...!" Link cried, grabbing at Demise's arm. He was the wielder of Courage? It seems to more or less move along the lines of futile stubbornness.  
>Demise glared at him, glancing towards Link. "Who's that?" His voice was calm, but his<br>eyes defied his outward feelings. Link looked at me, and he looked so scared. I wanted to help him but...  
>"I've never seen him," I choked out, trying to pull myself upwards for air. He glared at<br>Link, and within seconds Link hit the other wall and slid down, all from one hand. He didn't stir and I felt panic rising in my stomach. I waited a long moment before Demise suddenly released me.

***  
>I winced and picked myself off the floor. I <em>hate<em> nightmares. I panted slightly and rose to my  
>legs, staring at the figure invading my bed. He was fine. The cursed book. I picked it up and threw it against the wall. The sound of the pages slamming shut was satisfying enough. I stretched and sighed.<br>So maybe we weren't caught for real, but it was enough for me.

_**Year Five: Bug Eater**_  
>Link had a nasty habit of eating... well, bugs. He'd see a butterfly of some sort and<br>catch it. Upon seeing the colors it would end up in his mouth. Yet, it didn't  
>end here. The beetles and grasshoppers were also no match.<br>Gully and Kukiel didn't seem to mind much, as they constantly reminding me of how it was custom to eat bugs or mix them in medicines. I would roll my eyes and tell Link  
>to go spit it out. With a big grin he'd quickly swallow and run away. Why I<br>outta...  
>"Link, come here," I commanded. The sun was beginning to set, and I needed to depart.<br>Knowing Link would follow me I at least wanted him to have a _clean_ mouth. His ears perk at my voice. After a few more seconds of messily brushing down his green tunic he ran to me. I squeezed my eyes shut. What an awful habit! The feathers of the poor butterfly still lodged in his teeth. I sighed, irritated.  
>A light <em>smack<em> filled the air, and I started to rub the back of my hand. "What did I tell you  
>about eating bugs?" His cheek busied itself with flushing, while he face scrunched into pain.<br>"To not to..." He turned away from me, crossing his arms. His attitude was _really_ starting to piss me off.  
>"Then why did you?" He crossed his arms and shrugged. "Are you planning on do it again?"<br>I hissed; the warning obvious in my voice. He sat down in the grass, snatching up a grasshopper. We stared at each other for a long moment. "Don't you dare...!" He smiled and put the grasshopper in his mouth, slowly closing it. I sat in front of him, and slowly began to pull off my glove. I don't intend on getting them messy after all.  
>His eyes widened, and he scooted back. I'd never disciplined <em>him <em>but Kukiel and Gully weren't as lucky, and he'd seen firsthand. I scowled at him. "Get over here!" He began to cry, using the backs of his hands to wipe his eyes.  
>That little bastard...<br>He sniffled and made his way _agonizingly_ slow towards me. He stopped in front of me and  
>sniffled again, peeking a look at me. I scuffed and twirled my index finger in a circle. He turned around slowly, covering his face. I wrapped my arm around his waist, tapping his butt and releasing him with a light push.<br>He fell on his knees and began coughing. I grabbed the collar of his tunic. His choking wasn't serious, as odd as it sounds. Simple as coughing up spit. I watched him for a moment, arching a brow his way. He coughed and thrashed before he _finally_ spit up the grasshopper.  
>I couldn't help but laugh. The tiny creature's legs thrashed before it finally found the<br>strength to hop away. So Link _hadn't_ eaten but that was beside the point.  
>"Are you done with bugs?" His face turned a few shades of red before he nodded.<br>"Yes, Ghira..."

_**Year Six: Crushes**_  
>The moon was full and it was one of those days the <em>hero<em> had to meet the goddess. I took my half of the clearing, staring at Impa who occupied the other. Impa had finally brought  
>Groose. Oh how my hand itched to take a comb to his head.<br>"Groose, come on, stop it!" Link whined, trying to push the older male off of him. My  
>eyes narrowed at the boy, drawing my attention to the quarreling children.<br>"But you like her, don't you?" He smirked, crossing his arms. Link's face turned a bright red.  
>"N-No! Girls are nasty!" Link retorted, looking over at Zelda. I sighed, who in their right mind had taught him that?<br>"Then why did you kiss her?" Groose smirked, and crossed his arms, assuming he'd won this one.  
>"Because she said she wanted to make it clear that shit didn't like you," Link snapped. Groose's expression fell and he looked away. Zelda blushed, observing the scene right beside Impa. With an awkward look exchange passed between her and her mentor, they decided to change the topic.<br>"So Groose, who do _you_ like?"  
><em><strong>Year Seven: She's dying!<strong>_  
>Gully, Link, and I hovered over Kukiel. She was crying and clutching at her stomach, claiming to have a clenching feeling in her lower stomach.<br>"Ghirahim it hurts!" She wailed. I glanced at her uneasily. I've never heard of such a… foreign pain! We shook our heads at her and told her she'd feel better soon. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she accepted the lazy answer.  
>She became moody and grumpy over the next three days, complaining of the same pain. The three of as avoided our 'little time bomb', I mean, sickly friend. She'd snap at us to make certain foods and <em>only<em> those foods. Gully would nod hastily and drag Link off to cook with him.  
>I was stuck with her.<br>"I feel wet…" She suddenly whined.  
>"You're sweating," I snapped, shrugging off her concern.<br>"I feel _really_ wet!" She whined, standing up. "If it where sweat I'd be hot out, or I'd be exercising! But I just feel suddenly wet in _one _place!"  
>"…Where do you feel wet then?" I was pretty sure I didn't want the answer. She pointed to her… <em>personal<em> parts. I stared at her a long moment.  
>"I'm… not gonna help with that…" I looked away, crossing my arms. Guardian or not, I'm <em>not<em> messing with some teenagers _'issues'_. She glared at me for a long time. I felt her eyes boring into the side of my head. Finally I glared back at her to snap something, but blanket of red in her pants stopped me from doing so.  
>"What?" She questioned, the worry leaking into her tone. "What are you staring at?"<br>"You're bleeding," I informed. Her eyes widen and she looked down at herself, starting to panic more.  
>"Ghira do something! I don't want to die!"<br>"You won't!" I snapped. I wish I hadn't though. Tears well in the corners of her eyes, and she rushed outside in a crying mess. Maybe Impa would have answer to this... female? Tragedy.  
>I disappeared from the scene and stood in front of Impa's house. I hated this place. I think I seriously hated every place that I didn't sleep in. Ah well. Her home was far away, and I wondered if they made a three day trek just to meet every full moon. She lived in the desert, right where the Thunder Dragon used to. Who in their right mind would raise a child right beside a canon that you couldn't see the bottom of?<br>Her house was made of iron that she made robots collect for her. Well _that_ house wasn't going anywhere soon. Of course she'd put a barrier around her housing as well, in fear that Demise would sense the Goddess's magic. Anyway...  
>I knocked on the door. The door, much to my dismay, was made of pure iron, and sitting here in the heat all day... Well let's just say my white gloves looked like they had just been through a fire.<br>"I'll get it!" A little girl's voice squeaked. The door knob wiggled slightly.  
>"You back away from that door!" Impa snapped from inside. The girl huffed and moved aside as the door swung open. Zelda hid behind Impa's gown, smiling. "Oh.. it's you..." After seven years she <em>still<em> couldn't stand me. "What is that you need Demon Lord?"  
>"I think Kukiel is dying," I said, ignoring her hostile tone. She seemed to be debating whether she cared or not. I growled inwardly, and she caught the warning to urge him on.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I uh..." I grabbed her shoulder, yanking her forward with unneeded force, frantically whispering the situation into her ear. She laughed. "What's so funny?"<br>"She's not dying, ya baboon's butt! It's normal for a girl, it's means she's matured!" My face flushed. To think I'd been so foolish...  
>"So she's not gonna die?" Impa rolled her eyes.<br>"Just take me where she is..." She pushed away from me for a second and yelled in the door, "Peatrice take care of Groose and Zelda! I'll be back in a bit!" A grunt was her only reply. "Alright let's go."  
>I stole her hand away from her side, before in a loosely murmured spell we reappeared in front of the log cabin. It took a good portion of the day to find Kukiel, but we did. Her and Impa walked off. Girl talk. Ew. I rolled my eyes at the disappearing figures, and busied myself at nosing around the camp.<br>Finally the steps grew louder. Kukiel had new pants and seemed to be smiling. Maybe I'd have to rethink about listening to Impa's parenting skills...  
><em><strong>Year eight: I'm running away!<strong>_  
>"Why can't <em>I<em> play outside, too?" Link crossed his arms over his chest. The last moonlit meeting didn't end so well. Groose and Zelda were telling Link of their adventures with robots. I barely even aloud Link to go to the Kikwi but a mile away, much less let him venture out in the vast desert talking to robots.  
>"Because it's dangerous," I snapped, twirling a dagger in my hand. If he pissed me off too much it'd be in his gut. Then I'd have to deal with removing it and healing him, but it was obviously worth it. "If you go out there you mig-"<br>"Gully and Kukiel get to go!"  
>"They're older."<br>"You hate me!"  
>"Now why would you think that?"<br>"B-Because I'm locked in here all day!"  
>"So?"<br>"Then you hate me!" That was it.  
>"Would you rather I let you go out there and be killed? If so then go!" I snapped, pointing towards the toward. "Go out to goddesses know where! Go on!" I clenched my first and glared at him. He crossed his arms and looked away, crying.<br>"If you don't w-want me here I will..." He grabbed his wooden sword, and sniffled. He walked towards the door and slammed it behind him. Ungrateful brat!  
>I'd give him all day. Then he'll realize he likes it in here more. Or maybe he'll like it out there more... Or maybe he won't come back. I stared at the door and shook my head, leaning back against the wall. Until sundown...<p>

Sundown came _unbelievably _fast, and Link still wasn't back. With little hesitation I was out the door. I walked for a good mile or two before coming to a stop.  
>Link was sitting on a log, hiding his face, and obviously crying. He held his sword in one hand.<br>"Link?" He jumped and looked at me. I fidgeted with my earring slightly, and looked away, flipping my hair to see him from the corner of my eye. "Are you ready to come home?"  
>"N-No..."<br>"And why is that?"  
>"Be-because you wanted me to leave..."<br>"What if I want you to come back now?" I held out my hand to him and he sniffed, but took it. I chuckled softly and led him home. "Please just stay inside... When you're ten... Then you c-"  
>"Do you mean it?" His ears perked up and he smiled so bright I thought he'd blind me.<br>"I'm a Demon Lord of my word." He grinned, hugging my waist before running off.  
><em><strong>Year Nine: Hiding Places<strong>_  
>"Link?" Gully whined. He was dumb enough to participate in a game of hide and seek. Kukiel started to play but quickly sat out, and I was forced to go in her place.<br>__"Link where _are_ you?" I questioned.  
>"Do you think he went outside?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Wasn't that against the rules?"<br>"Isn't this Link we're talking about?"  
>"Good point, Ghira..."<br>"So grab your sword and lets go on a search."  
>"Adventure?"<br>"Shut up, and get your sword!" Gully shot a crooked smile before equipping his sword and exciting from the door.  
>I sighed dramatically and warped to the sealed grounds. I scrambled down the Cliffside to the very middle. Why would anyone make such a ridiculous path? For the goddess statue to lodge itself down in here? But how long ago had that happened? Even being a few good thousand years in the past it wasn't here. I actually don't remember it <em>ever<em> being here except for in the future. But in the future we fail, and it is impossible to go into the future for Demise. So guess who got to drag each Skyloftian down one by one? Oh yea. Me.  
>What was I doing? Sitting in the center where a strange scent of Demise still sleeps, I couldn't remember what I was after. I pondered on it a minute before a quick shrug dispatched of that problem. Oh well. I raised my hand slightly above my head, and with a quick snap I was returned to the house.<br>Kukiel muttered a failing welcome. I glared at her before searching the house. Was that... giggling? I turned my attention to the floorboards. I stood there for a second before sighing and shaking my head. Who hides under a house?  
>I grabbed one of the planks and sent it across the room. It slammed into the door before slamming into the ground with a thud. Link stared up at me. He faltered a smile, testing if I were mad or not. I rolled my eyes and his smile broadened before he crawled out, shoving planks in the process.<br>"You found me!"  
>"Why yes I did... and in order to repay me you get to go find Gully. Out you go!" He smiled deviously.<br>"All by myself?"  
>"Nope, I'm going." I stood up, pushing on his head for support. I smirked back at him, waving and disappeared through the door. "Better luck next time, Hero<p>

_**Year Ten: Road Runner**_  
>"So bird brain over here is <em>finally<em> ten?" Kukiel glared at me, petting her precious bird over.  
>"He seems to be, everything checks out. Although, like I warned so long ago, he won't be able to fly." She scratched Crimson under his chin and smiled, cooing at him.<br>"Can he run?"  
>"I don't know..." She averted her attention back to the loftwing. "Crimson can you run for me?" The bird looked at her, and then shook his head. "Why not?" He craned his head towards his neck, nuzzling the brown collar on him. "So you're waiting for your master?" He nodded.<br>I was torn between laughing at bird know-it-all over here, or angry that the loftwing had yet chosen Link as his owner yet. "I remember you saying something about a ceremony..."  
>"Yea, the child receiving his bird must stand under the Goddess Statue and call for his loftwing."<br>"What if we don't have _have_ a Goddess Statue?"  
>"Well then... uhm..." She shrugged. "Why not just have Link call for his bird?"<br>"Fine then... Link!" A thud echoed from inside, and Link stumbled out, panting.  
>"Don't call my name like that! It worries me!" He whined.<br>"It also makes you move faster. You ready to venture out there alone?" His eyes widened and he nodded. "Well then... Call for Crimson."  
>"What Ghirahim is failing to say... is that you need to close your eyes, and try to find Crimson. Call with him through your mind." Kukiel informed.<br>"With my mind...? Are you out of _your_ mind?" Link crosses his arms. I sighed, shaking my head at the two. I whacked Link lightly on the back of the head, and glared.  
>"Just do it before birdbrain here is never trained."<br>"Fine..." Link closed his eyes. Forever seemed to go by before Crimson lifted his head. He stopped his idle grazing and walked over to Link. He cocked his head to the side before bumping him lightly. Link opened his eyes and smiled at the bird, hugging his neck.  
>Crimson shook himself before lowering himself to the ground, staring at Link.<br>This was it...!  
>The air tensed as Link translated the silent signal. He climbed onto the creature's back, and straddled him. Crimson craned his neck and glared at his master. He nudged as his collar, telling Link to grab on. Link grabbed the collar with one hand, patting Crimson's neck with the other.<br>I gave him a reassuring smile before he grabbed a hold of the collar with both hands and urged Crimson on forward. The bird shook itself one last time before running off. The air hissed at the sudden movement, and only a red stream of feathers proved the boy was ever there.  
>Kukiel smiled at me. "He's fast."<br>"He's finally old enough..." I closed my eyes, and one thought lingered in my head... _He doesn't need me anymore._

_**Year Eleven: Jay**_  
>With Link finally out of the house, Gully and Kukiel had some time to themselves. Of course no one started to notice it until Kukiel's shirts were growing too tight and she was moody <em>all the time.<em>  
>"Would you like some soup, Kukiel?" Gully asked softly, towering over her. She lazily sat on the bed, glaring at him. I stirred the soup and silently cursed him for offering something that wasn't even done.<br>"Do I _look_ like I want to have soup, Gully? Do I? No! I don't!" I flinched and glared at her.  
>"Kukiel calm down, you're seventeen now! Act like it!" Kukiel crossed her arms over her not-so-flat chest and pouted.<br>"Well, Mr-know-it-all, why don't _you_ carry around some six pound baby in _you_ for _nine _months and see if _you_ act your age!" I clutched the spoon of the pot tighter, biting back a retort.  
>"When are you giving birth to the thing anyway?"<br>"My child is not a _thing_, Ghira!" Gully snap. My eyes darted towards him and narrowed. "Maybe you should find a girl, or guy, I don't really care, and have, or adopt, a child and see if you like having them called a thing!"  
>I formed a dagger in my hand and it whizzed by his ear. "Do not raise your voice at me." He shut up and sighed.<br>"I'm giving birth tomorrow... Hopefully."  
>"Then I'll be gone all of tomorrow." Gully grunted and I continued to stir the pot, humming contentedly.<br>"So we'll see you the day after tomorrow?"  
>"Yep." The room filled with silence. I finished the soup, which I'm sure I burned, and stowed it away within a large bowl. "Well, I'll be off then. Before I go, though, do you have any names for it- I mean the child?" I sneered at Gully who simply rolled his eyes.<br>"Goodbye, Ghirahim. Be sure to yell for Link to come back." I glared at his him. Who was he to order me around?  
>"Do it yourself, Gully." With that, I was back home.<br>I slumped against this door and sighed. This was going to be a boring few days.

The days passed fairly quickly, and I found myself walking back to the Trio's house. I knocked on the door lightly.  
>"Link go let Ghirahim in!" Kukiel snapped<br>"You're not the boss of me!" Link retorted.  
>"You want Gully to get his belt again?"<br>"I'm getting it, I'm getting it!" The handle wiggled until the door whipped open. Link looked tired, but alas he would never complain.  
>"Where are they?" I questioned, searching the cabin.<br>"Right here," Gully called, walking back into the main part of the cabin. He held the bundle so tightly in his arms I swore he was suffocating it.  
>"May I see it?" Gully nodded and passed the child, who I found out was a girl, over. "She's very..." I stared at her a moment longer. "Precious," I said. Her hair was a light brown, although it hinted at growing darker. Her skin was a nice, light tan. And her eyes... Well she wouldn't open those for me. She had them clenched so tightly shut, like Link had all those years ago. She breathed in, and screamed. But it was joined with a screech... Who knew it was loftwing mating season?<br>_**Year Twelve: School**_  
>"Ghirahim?" Impa had crossed the clearing towards me. Something we've never done before. I didn't like her over here, she smelled like sweaty sand. "Have you thought about teaching Link reading and writing? Math? Manners? Things like that..." She turned her attention to the gathering children. We brought along everybody nowadays. "He seems very interested when Zelda reads to him, or when you bring him over for dinner he gets his nasty fingers everywhere."<br>"I haven't."  
>"Could you?"<br>"I don't think so. I've never been good at writing, goddess forbid I teach a child. Manners... well..." I shrugged. "Why don't you teach the Trio?"  
>"Isn't there four now?"<br>"You teach a one year old and I'll supply you lumber for a year."  
>"Point taken. I guess I could teach him. But that means you must come, too." My lines pressed into a tight line.<br>"You know why I can't do that."  
>"They'll be in the afternoon,Ghirahim. You can make it." I scowled and looked away.<br>"Fine... We'll be there."

I ushered the children into a line and walked them through the agonizingly long journey to the desert. Link was nessled into Crimson, dead asleep. Jaylene, Gully and Kukiel's child, was riding in Gully's arm, while Kukiel stood behind him, scolding his technique of holding their child.  
>Several times I had to leave them to tend to Demise. I'd tell them to take a break and I'd be back before long. But slowly the morning ended and I was no longer needed. We walked for <em>hours<em> until we reached that damned place. I'd have to think about moving closer if we had to do this everyday.  
>But finally we reached our destination. Link jumped off of Crimson's back and petted him.<br>"'Good job, Crim!" Crimson shook his head and laid down, falling into his own slumber. I took the liberty of knocking at the door. The handle wiggled until the door creaked open, Impa behind it.  
>"You guys look beat... how about some water?"<br>"I'd love water!" Link broke in. "Crim needs some water, too... And Jay... Cookie, and Guls! Ghirahim... do you need water?" I shook my head and he smiled.  
>"Well alright... Just go sit on the carpet in the living room over there, and after water we'll begin the lesson."<br>"Lesson?" Link echoed.  
>"You didn't tell them Ghirahim?"<br>"I did!" I snapped, at the defensive. "Its not my fault this good was half asleep when I said it!"  
>"You should have made sure he was aware."<br>"Whatever... just teach them.. us."  
>"Then let us start with the basics. Do you know the alphabet?"<br>"I do!" Kukiel broke in, her face bright in a grin. "A, b, c, d, e, f ,g ,h ,i, j, k, l ,m , n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z!"  
>"Well... that's very good. Now can you write it?" Impa questioned, her face less than amused. Kukiel's face fell and she looked away. "How about reading it?" Kukiel shook her head.<br>"What's the alphabet?" Link piped in. Zelda smiled at him, sitting next to him. She pulled a notebook from under the ruffles in her dress, and motioned it towards him. His eyes narrowed at the paper, and his face fell. She broke out into a lecture.  
>I ignored her lessons towards them and focus on Impa. So writing was like saying something without moving your mouth? That could be... helpful.<p>

Of course it took several weeks but we finally got down the hang of writing. Gully has the best penmanship... Link has the worse. Why am I not shocked by this? He always seemed like one to hate classes. But that's beside the point. Impa decided it was time we learned two things at once.  
>Grammar and Math.<br>I think I'm going to die.

_**Year Thirteen: Fi**_  
>Impa had <em>so nicely<em> giving me the role of caring for Fi. What, just cause I'm a sword means I'm fit to train another spirit? Has she forgotten I'm powered by Dark magic and Fi by Light magic? I'm sure she knows.  
>"Sir," Fi said, her eyes focused on me, unblinking. "I think I now understand how to before a skyward strike."<br>"All you do is point upwards... But whatever, show me." The thing about us swords is we don't change appearance to each other. She always look human. I never see her as a sword. I mean, I can tell when she's being a sword because she closes her eyes and twists oddly, but it still Fi.  
>She closed her eyes and stiffened. I crossed my arms, watching my blue apprentice. There was a few dragging seconds before her body filled with a blue light. Of course, being by herself she couldn't release the attack, but at least she could harness it.<br>"That was good... I guess." I scuffed and glared away, crossing my arms. Her eyes flashed with brief doubt, and she looked away. Impa hadn't finish stripping the personality from the sword yet.  
>"Ghirahim, I calculate a 76% chance that you are being sarcastic."<br>"Oh shut up," I waved my hand in front of my face. "Do you know how to dowse yet?"  
>"No."<br>"Of _couuurse_ you don't," I hissed, rolling my eyes.  
>"My apologies, Sir. I am here to learn from you, though."<br>"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Annoyance flickered behind those pupilless eyes, and she spoke no more. "Dowsing is easy... Its how you help your master search for something. All you do is concentrate on what you're finding... the stronger connection you have when you find that object the stronger response your master will feel. Why don't you try it?"  
>"Yes, Sir." She closed her eyes and started towards me. He swayed around me a bit before her eyes opened. "Sir, I'm sorry to report that there's a 99% chance your manners are not anywhere to be found. Would you like to hear my full evaluation?"<br>_That little bitch..._  
><em><strong>Year Fourteen: Silence code<strong>_  
>"Ghirahim," Zelda began, "Link has informed me that he's started the silence code..." To be honest, this was the most she's <em>ever<em> said to me and I was more shocked by her voice than her words.  
>"And what is that?"<br>"He won't be talking until he's a full knight."  
>"When will that be?"<br>"When he's eighteen... If he passes all his classes."  
>"But that's four years later!" I raised my voice at her, as if it were her fault. "You and your goddess serving dog had something to do with this didn't you!" A blurred image displayed before me until Zelda and I were separated by the Sheika.<br>"I do advise you not to raise your voice at her, Spirit." I huffed and blew the hair out of my face. I turned from them and crossed my arms in a rather immature way.  
>There was so much still to learn about Link...<br>_**Year Fifteen: No more secrets**_  
>"You both are now fifteen now I believe that you have a right to know..." Impa swallowed and forced herself to stare at Link and Zelda. "Ghirahim and I are enemies... And... Your entire family was killed in a war." The air slowly swelled like a pregnant woman's belly; looking able to burst at any moment, but waiting for the right time.<br>"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.  
>"I'm saying... that just like Gully and Kukiel talk about sometimes, you have to come from your parents... You see Jaylene, right? She's from Gully and Kukiel. Zelda, I only knew your father... and Link... well you were an orphan when I met you."<br>"I don't understand..."  
>"You don't need to... I can't expect you to. Although don't you see how you both have your own loftwings? While no one else does yet? These birds were born for <em>you<em>. You two are a legend." Link stared at her in confusion, but said nothing else.  
>"You two will be finishishing the war," I reminded.<br>"And how will we do that?"  
>"You'll have to be reconnecting with your future selves," Impa said. "It won't be for another year, but Zelda, you'll be reawakening in the waters of each temple that I'll guide you through... Then Link, you will endure each trial laid out before you... Do you understand me?"<br>They both nodded.  
>Links eyes dropped, and he snagged piece of paper,quickly scribbling down, "it sounds like I have to kill my mentor... that's not gonna happen, right? we'll all still be friends afterwards?" Impa didn't look him in the eye.<br>"I don't know," she whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed. There's still a year left...

_**Year Sixteen: Faron Woods**_  
>Link was given his traditional hero's clothes today... Apparently Impa had them hid away. How much more was she hiding? It was strange to seem in something other than the traditional underworld clothes I had forced him into... It was so... so.. <em>green.<em>  
>"Ghirahim," Zelda looked up at me. Her eyes were round with wonder and youth. "I wish you luck..." She held out her hand. "Until we meet again?" I narrowed my eyes, but eventually took her hand.<br>"Goodbye, Goddess Hylia." She smiled and ran back to Impa. "Link! Let's go!"  
>Link's eyes narrowed, and he ignored my comment. He continued to clean Crimson's talons clean of mud and other things. Eventually, <em>finally<em>, he boarded Crimson and headed my way.  
>"We're going into central Faron Woods, alright?" He nodded. "You have Fi, yes?" Another nod. "Alright, let's get going. Tell bird brain here that if he's too slow I'll be having loftwing stew!" Crimson's feather fluffed up, and he glared at me.<p>

We trekked across the moist land until we caught sight of the colorful mushrooms and Kikwi.  
>"Kweee!" One of the Kikwi smiled and ran over. It was Machi. Apparently Kikwi don't die. "Hi Link! What are you here for?" Link raised a finger and pointed towards Skyview Temple. "Oh, I see! Well, you should probably talk to the elder first! There's been a boost in baddies for some reason!" It never occurred to me that the rest of the world didn't know that Demise was king...<br>"We will," I snapped. "Now leave us alone, Machi!" The plant's eyes widened and he quickly dropped down into 'hiding' mode. Link scowled at me, but still nudged Crimson back into a dash.  
>Link and I raced about half a mile before we were blocked off by red moblins. I froze and quickly teleported somewhere else high. I stared down at them. If they told Demise that I was with the hero... No, if they told Demise there <em>was<em> a hero...  
>Link looked for me a second, but he grabbed his blade and dropped down from Crimson. The <em>idiotic<em> creatures screeched in a foreign tongue as they waved their clubs. Soon enough they fell into a battle stance. The moblin went into a defensive mode, holding the club in front of him. Link looked started and hit the club directly on the top. The moblin retorted with slamming the club into Link's gut. Link yelped, and scrambled from the second blow in motion. He held his stomach for a moment before he raised his sword again, a new type of fire in his eyes.  
>The moblin raised its club again, and Link dove in. He took two large swings at the creature's stomach. The creature tried to jerk away but ended up just falling over in a hissing soul. Link took care of the other moblins as if they were nothing.<br>Deku babas appeared from the ground and snapped at his ankles. Luckily for Link this wasn't his battle. Crimson charged over, ripping the vines out of the ground with his talons. Maybe bird brain could be put to use.  
>I slid off the tree branch and walked back over. Link stared at me, and pointed to his stomach. I waved him off, "I'm not healing you until the temple, you must learn to tolerate pain." He sighed. A quick whistle for Crimson and we were on our way again.<br>We found the elder after a rather exhausting wild goose chase. Link walked up to him, tapping his back lightly.  
>"Kwii?" The elder rose from his hiding position, towering over the hero. Towering over me. "Kwee, can I help you?" Link nodded and pointed towards the temple. "You want to go into the temple?" Link nodded. "Oh! Are you going to kill all those badddies, Kwee?" Link hesitated, but nodded. "Then you'll need this..." The elder face planted.<br>Link waited a second before climbing on the elder's back. He rummaged around in the grass on the elder's back before pulling up a slingshot. His face beamed and he held it up like it was the greatest thing ever. Fi quickly told him the uses of it. Link sat down and slid off the elder's back.  
>The kikwi jumped back up and smiled. "Good luck, Link! The name of a hero, kwii!" Link blushed faintly. "Try hitting that vine over there to proceed to the temple!" Link nodded.<br>He walked over to the edge of the raised platform they were one. He loaded the slingshot and aimed for the vine. Miss, miss, miss, success! He grinned wider, ever so pleased with himself. He used the vine and hopped over. I followed easily. Crimson was another story. He stared at the gap, and backed away.  
>"C'mon, birdbrain!" I snapped. Crimson glared. He stepped back and raised his wings. Was he going to fly...? He charged forward, grabbed the vine with his beak, and used it to land himself on the other side. He walked proudly afterwards.<br>Link would stop ever-so-often, and simply admire his surrounding. Such as the large structure before he reached the trail to the temple. He climbed it to the top and stared at the statue. He placed his hand on it, and the statue burst into life. I now glowed a warm purple, activated and ready to use.  
>"That's a bird statue," I said, startling him from his daze. "You may be able to use it later, but right now you don't have the proper equipment. Link nodded and dashed down the stairs. He climbed the miniature cliff, and ran for the temple.<br>I have to say, nothing was interesting until we met this _goron._ He pointed to this fairy like cube; schooling us on it. Link had sat down in the grass, pretending to listen to the lecture. Eventually he got bored enough to draw forth his sword.  
>Fi danced outside of the sword and pointed, if you call lifting one ruffly arm towards something pointing, and quickly told him to do a skyward strike. The goron's eyes widened and he did a little dance in his place.<br>Link took a stance and raised his sword towards the heavens. The light filled the sword until the sword glowed a skyish blue. He snapped the sword towards the cube. The cube turned white before it shot off like a bomb into the sky. The goron's jaw had dropped.  
>"We need to get going," I snapped. The goron seemed disappointed, but nodded. Link stretched, whistled for Crimson, and followed me to the temple.<br>Link stared at the lock door. A puzzle already? He searched around until he found a stone tablet. He didn't tell me what it said but he ran back quickly to the door. He loaded his slingshot, aimed at a funny looking thing on the ceiling, and shot. The door slid open. Link looked back at me and smiled.  
>I closed my eyes and sighed. I am officially disobeying Master Demise...<p>

RikuTakano: Oh yes, feeear the Sheika. XD  
>MrMyshka: Thank you for the compliment :)<br>WolfenAmphithere: His almighty badass skills... XDD Changing a diaper... like a badass~  
>Kitsune1818: Thanks for the review :) I think I put Impa out of character in a way, yes, but I will try to keep it to a minimum unless I have to progress the story. I see in a way that she's determined to get what she needs, if kids stand in her way, she will quickly dispose of them again. Then again, its coming from Ghirahim's point of view, so it'd make sense for her to seem a bit evil, in his eyes at least.<br>FadingPhantoms (first review): Awh, thanks for the review~! I'm glad you like it~  
>FadingPhantoms (second review): You can review on every chapter I won't mind w and I'm glad you enjoy it~<br>FadingPhantoms (third review): Oh, I never realized how much of a hard time I give Ghirahim until just now. XD

Thanks for the reviews~


End file.
